First kiss
by Fryzja
Summary: Fluff DenNor


Dzień był niesamowicie piękny i słoneczny jak na ten rejon Europy. Czułem przyjemne ciepło, a woda między fiordami spokojnie lśniła, kusząc wszystkich mężczyzn, aby wypłynęli z dala od domu. Siłą rzeczy też to czułem razem z nimi. Nie byłem do końca świadom, czy to było moje pragnienie, czy tylko ich, nie umiałem czasem tego rozdzielić.

Widok ze wzgórza był jeszcze piękniejszy, a skoro i tak pilnowałem tam owiec, to mogłem go spokojnie podziwiać, bez dostania od kogoś bury za obijanie się, kiedy wszyscy szykują się na wyprawę. Oparłem się o drzewo i wpatrywałem się w dal. Moje ziemie były takie piękne. Chociaż nie tylko moje. Mógłbym to powiedzieć o kimś jeszcze, a właśnie ta osoba szła prosto do mnie.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się dziko i usiadł obok. Przypłynął ze swoimi ludźmi jakieś pięć dni temu, aby wyruszyć wspólnie na większą wyprawę. Większa wyprawa to więcej łupów, więcej zabitych i większe szanse na przeżycie moich ludzi. Gdyby ci blondyni z zachodu potrafili się ogarnąć to przynajmniej nasze walki nie wyglądałyby jak rzezie, a nasze wyprawy jak zwykła napaść. Chociaż ostatnie potyczki z rudzielcem były trudne. Może ktoś się nareszcie nam postawi i będziemy mieć trochę więcej zabawy.

-Co tu robisz Nor?- usłyszałem niski głos, należący do Dana.

-Siedzę, nie widać?- Spojrzałem na niego kątem oka. Chłopak wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie umiał tego ubrać w słowa.

-Płyniesz z nami?

Nawet mu nie odpowiedziałem, to było głupie pytanie. Nie miałem powodu, aby zostawać, nawet niektóre kobiety z nami płynęły, więc czemu miałbym siedzieć w wiosce? Czułem jak wlepił we mnie swoje gały i oczekiwał odpowiedzi, która nigdy nie nastąpi. Nie zrobię tego. Miałem znów kontemplować piękno fiordów, kiedy on znów się odezwał.

-Płyniesz ze mną?

-Nie, popłynę obok.- Spojrzał na mnie w szoku.

-Obok? Jak?- Starałem się zachować poważny wyraz twarzy. Nie mam pojęcia co z nim będzie w przyszłości, ale nie zapowiada się dobrze. Będę musiał go chyba pilnować.

-Płyniemy w jednej wyprawie, będę na jakimś drakkarze obok.

-Nie możemy płynąć razem?

-Po co?- Zmarszczyłem brwi i zerknąłem na niego.

-Wiesz- zaczął powoli.- Nie chciałbym, abyś się zgubił. Jeszcze wiatr zniósłby cię na jakieś nieznane wody.

-Mam dobrych nawigatorów.

-Nie chcę, żebyś płyną na innym drakkarze.

-Dlaczego?

Chłopak przesunął się tak, że znalazł się naprzeciw mnie. Miał bardzo zdeterminowaną minę i wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie był pewny czy może, albo czy powinien. Otworzył nawet usta, a ja zechciałem go posłuchać, ale zamknął je i spuścił wzrok. Dopiero po chwili znów podniósł głowę i przyjrzał się mi. Poczułem się dziwnie. Miałem ochotę się odsunąć i zapytać o co chodzi. Jednak on przybliżył się i szybko zetknął nasze usta na kilka chwil.

Kłamałbym, że nie byłem w szoku, ale również co do tego, że mi się nie podobało. To całkiem miłe uczucie. Spojrzałem na niego i dostrzegłem lekkie rumieńce na jego twarzy. Bardzo uroczo wyglądały wraz z piegami, których nagle było jakby więcej, albo to ja się im nigdy nie przyglądałem, a teraz dopiero dostrzegłem jak dużo ich ma.

-Czemu to zrobiłeś?- chłopak wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił głowę, przez o mogłem bezkarnie podziwiać jego profil. Może jeszcze wyglądał na młodego nastolatka, ale wydawał się nagle bardzo dojrzały, zresztą ze mną było tak samo i z naszym bratem Sve.- Skoro nie wiesz czemu to zrobiłeś to nie powinieneś tego robić.

-Jesteś teraz na mnie zły?

-Tak, ale o to że nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego to zrobiłeś.

-Co jeśli powiem, że chciałem zrobić to, bo coś czuję.- Przez chwilę analizowałem jego słowa. Nie potrafiłem do końca ich zrozumieć.

-Czy ty czujesz do mnie to co Einar do Agnis?

Wszyscy w wiosce wiedzieli jak gorącym uczuciem darzyła się ta dwójka. Zawsze kiedy Einar wracał to ledwo wyszedł z łódki, a już wisiała mu na szyi jego żona. Sami mieli piękne wesele kilka lat temu, bo ich rodziny nie wytrzymywały już nacisków z ich stron i pozwoliły im na to. W dodatku ich związek był bardzo owocny, a gromadka dzieci zawsze towarzyszyła Agnis co ranek przy łodziach rybackich.

-Tak.

-Wiesz, że nie powinniśmy tego czuć. Tak można kochać tylko kobietę.- Dan odwrócił głowę w moją stronę.

-Więc ty też to do mnie czujesz?- Skinąłem powoli.- Chciałbyś być ze mną?

-Nie jestem kobietą.

-Och daj spokój, nie jesteś też człowiekiem. Więc jak będzie? Będziesz ze mną?

-Chciałbym.- Dan uśmiechnął się na moje słowa i jeszcze raz szybko mnie pocałował.- Podoba mi się to.

-Całowałeś się kiedyś?

-Nie.

-Ja też nie.

-Więc jestem twoim pierwszym i ty moim?

-Tak, ale mam nadzieję że też ostatnim.

Uśmiechnąłem się na jego słowa, a po chwili sam przywarłem do jego ust. To było takie niesamowite. Czułem ciepło i przyjemne uczucie w okolicach brzucha. Mogłem nawet popłynąć z nim tym drakkarem, nie wydawało się to być takim złym pomysłem. Chociaż w tej chwili chciałem tylko zostać jak najdłużej z nim na tej pięknej łące w blasku słońca i podziwiać widoki, przytulając go jednocześnie.


End file.
